criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
My Water Princess
My Water Princess is the fifth case In The World Edition, This Case Is In Europe, and Created By AlternativeEnoch. Plot Stats Victim * Cathrine Parkstone '''(found floating and continuously bleeding around her face) Murder Weapon * '''Beer Killer * Lucas Parkstone Crime Scenes Suspects Lucas Parkstone Victim's Brother * The Suspect eats Maultasche. * The Suspect eats Purple Mangosteen. * The Suspect uses VideoTube. * The Suspect had Military Training. Appearance * The Suspect wears Green Jacket. James Wallner Secret Agent * The Suspect eats Maultasche. * The Suspect uses VideoTube. * The Suspect had Military Training. Appearance * The Suspect wears Tuxedo. Jake Bourne Victim's Boyfriend * The Suspect eats Purple Mangosteen. * The Suspect uses VideoTube. Appearance * The Suspect wears a Watch. Abella Leroy The President Of France * The Suspect eats Maultasche. * The Suspect eats Purple Mangosteen. * The Suspect uses VideoTube. * The Suspect had Military Training. Appearance * The Suspect wears Black Jacket with Dark Red Shirt. Adam Middleton Internet Sensation * The Suspect eats Maultasche. * The Suspect uses VideoTube. * The Suspect eats Purple Mangosteen. Appearance * The Suspect wears Brown Jacket with Blue Shirt. Killer's Profile * The Killer eats Maultasche. * The Killer eats Purple Mangosteen. * The Killer's uses VideoTube. * The Killer had Military Training. * The Killer is a Man. Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Cinema (Clues: Victim's Body, Bag, Smartphone, New Suspect: Armin Albrecht) * Autopsy Victim's Body (Hours: 12:00:00, Clue: Victim's Wallet) * Examine Victim's Wallet (Clue: Unknown Substance) * Analyze Unknown Substance (Hours: 9:00:00, The Killer eats Maultasche) * Examine Bag (Clue: ID Card) * Examine ID Card (New Suspect: James Wallner) * Question James what he is doing in Bremen (The Suspect eats Maultasche) * Examine Smartphone * Analyze Smartphone (Hours: 9:00:00, New Suspect: Rose Richards) * Inform Rose about her husband's death * Ask Armin if he knows the victim * Go to Chapter 2 (1 Star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Lesum (Clues: Safe, Golf Bag, Book, Plastic Cup) * Examine Safe (Clue: Victim's Police Badge) * Examine Victim's Police Badge (Clue: Purple Substance) * Analyze Purple Substance (Hours: 9:00:00, The Killer eats Purple Mangosteen) * Examine Golf Bag (Clue: Notebook) * Examine Notebook (New Suspect: Abella Leroy) * Question Abella about sending the victim In Germany (The Suspect eats Purple Mangosteen) * Examine Book (New Suspect: Adam Middleton) * Ask Adam about the book he gave to the victim (The Suspect eats Maultasche,The Suspect eats Purple Mangosteen) * Examine Plastic Cup (Clue: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper (The Killer's Name starts at letter A) * Go to Chapter 3 (0 Stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Treptower Park (Clues: Pile Of Dirt, Trash Can, Tape Recorder) * Examine Pile of Dirt (Clue: Pistol) * Analyze Pistol (Hours: 10:00:00, Murder Weapon Confirmed, The Killer had Military Training) * Examine Trash Can (Clue: Urgent Files) * Analyze Urgent Files (Hours: 10:00:00, Prerequisite: Talk to Rose, Adam and Abella) * Question Rose about their divorce papers (The Suspect eats Purple Mangosteen and Had Military Training) * Question Adam about Him Being Fraud (The Suspect eats Maultasche, The Suspect eats Mangosteen and Had Military Training) * Ask Abella for being angry to the victim (The Suspect eats Maultasche and Had Military Training) * Examine Tape Recorder (Clue: Saliva) * Analyze Saliva (Hours: 9:00:00, The Killer is a Woman) * Arrest The Killer! * Go to The Pay Of Europe 5! (2 Stars!) The Pay Of Europe (5/7) * Ask Abella what she wants (New Unlocked Crime Scene: Soviet War Memorial) * Investigate Soviet War Memorial (Clue: Torn Photo) * Examine Torn Photo (Prerequisite: Abella's Photo Restored) * Give Back to Abella her Photo (Reward: Male: Oktoberfest Outfit, Female: Dimdl) * Ask James what he want to talk about * Investigate Trees (Clue: Video Camera) * Examine Video Camera (Prerequisite: The Firebackers Plans Revealed; Go to Spain) * Ask Adam what he wants (New Unlocked Crime Scene: Seats) * Investigate Seats (Clue: Adam's Passport) * Give back to Adam his Passport (Reward: 1 Burger and 20,000 Coins) * Go to The Next Case! (0 Stars) Category:World Edition (AlternativeEnoch) Cases Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:AlternativeEnoch's Cases